


Tsukihina group

by Nio_23



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, TsukiHina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nio_23/pseuds/Nio_23
Summary: Sho = hinataTad = yamaguchiKōuki = sugaTanky = tanakaKazu= NaritaKinos = kinoshitaDaicawa = daichiKags = kageyamaAsahiazu = asahiChikar = EnnoshitaNoyyyaaaa = noya
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Tsukihina group

**Author's Note:**

> Sho = hinata  
> Tad = yamaguchi  
> Kōuki = suga  
> Tanky = tanaka  
> Kazu= Narita  
> Kinos = kinoshita  
> Daicawa = daichi  
> Kags = kageyama  
> Asahiazu = asahi  
> Chikar = Ennoshita  
> Noyyyaaaa = noya

Sho created a group 

Sho add tad and 10 others 

Sho : guys....

Sho: I think I like tsuki 

Tad : suga-san, I like the movie you give me it's really good . 

Kōuhi: told u!!! 

Tnaky: Which movie?, suga-san!yamaguchi 

Tad: Its a horror movie Tanaka-san!!!! U should watch it (ﾉﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ

Noyyyaaaa: LETS WATCH IT TOGETHER RYUUU 

Tanky: YES BRO 

Tanky: 2morrow ?? I’ve nting to do

Noyyyaaaa: ME 2 !!! 

Noyyyaaa: Deal !!

Tanky: Deal !! 

Sho: HEY, DONT IGNORE ME 

Tad: say something we don’t know Hinata 

Kōuhi : yes Hinata we all know 

Kags: its pretty obvious 

Daicsawa: I am surprised how someone as smart as Tsuki could be unable to figure it out. 

Daicsawa: even kageyama, Tanaka and noya know. 

Tanky: captain ;;;;;;; 

Chikar : I am more surprised that you use “like” and n’t “love” 

Chikar: After how I saw u when you around tsukishima. "Love" is the perfect word. 

Kinos: %100 agree 

Kōuhi: nice one Ennoshita 

Sho: Ennoshita-san T-T 

Sho : guuuyyysss 

Sho: I know I am obvious bbuutt he didnt seem to care 

Sho : I want to confess to him 

Sho: Help me (ಥ_ಥ)

Tad: oh idk that tsuki is that dumb 

Sho: yamaguchiiiiii (；´д｀)ゞ

Tad: ok ok don’t cry we will help u

Kags: no I wont 

Sho: kageyama you idiot. 

Kags: shut up dumbass 

Sho: anyway, everyone EXCEPT bakageyama 

Sho: I need heellp Idk how to confession 

Kazu: write him a massage

Sho: Im no good w/writhing narit-san ;;;

Noyyyaaaa: TELL HIM TO MEET U AFTER SCHOOL BEHIND IT 

Tanky: Good idea noya-san 

Noyyyaaaa: yes I know I am genius 

Kōuhi: U know that this is a classic plan

Noyyyaaaa: I cant hear u suga-san 

Kōuhi: yeah because its a written conversation

Noyyyaaaa: then I cant see 

Kōuhi: (ಠ_ಠ)

Kags : Just call him now and confess 

Tad: ( ఠ ͟ʖ ఠ)

Noyyyaaa: ( ఠ ͟ʖ ఠ)

Chikar: ( ఠ ͟ʖ ఠ)

Kinos: ( ఠ ͟ʖ ఠ)

Tanky: ( ఠ ͟ʖ ఠ)

Kazu: ( ఠ ͟ʖ ఠ)

Daicsawa: (ఠ ͟ʖ ఠ)

Kōuhi : its not that easy kageyama 

Sho: (༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ)

Tad: I think hinata is crying rn

Chikar : why do u want to confess out of nowhere . I mean that’s good and all but you look like you are in hurry 

Sho: I saw him talking w a girl yesterday....He looks happy :( 

Tanky: ohhhhh Hinata is jealous ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Noyyyaaaa: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kōuhi: YOU TWO STOP TEASING HIM.

Kōuhi: Don’t worry hinata. I bet they are just classmates 

Tad: yes Hinata maybe it’s sato-san she likes him but he didn’t have feelings for her

Sho: WHAT S-S-S-SHE L-L-L-L-LIKE HIM

Kōuhi: YAMAGUCHI UNNECESSARY INFO

Tad: do no wory he dont like her back 

Sho: u sure? 

Tad : yes... or not

Sho: (๑°⌓°๑)

Sho: don’t be mean yamaguchi 

Tad: (^_^)v

Daicsawa: How about we left you two to clean the gym after practice 

Tad: Great idea Daicih-san 

Sho: you are going to leave me alone W HIM

Kōuhi: Well , how would you confess if you two weren't alone 

Sho: ;-;

Tad: ok how about we all have a lunch together

Tad: then we will send you two ALONE to buy something. 

Tad : you would have written a letter before ( will help you with it ) you will confess and give him the letter. THEN RUN-

Kōuki: YAMAGUHI 

Tad: kidding kidding. 

Tad: anyway., after that just wait for his reaction. If he takes a long time then just said that you will give him time to think about it. 

Kinos: I like yamaguchi idea 

Daicsawa: me too

Tanky: 👌🏻

Kōuki: ok so we all agree? Any objections??

Chikar: no 

Noyyyaaaa: NO

Kazu: no 

Kōuki: hinata?? 

Sho: n-no 

Kōuki: Great , deal . 

Noyyyaaa: DEAl

Chikar: deal

Kinos: deal

Tanky: deal

Kazu: deal

Daicsawa: deal

Kōuhi: nice, ok let’s meet tomorrow during the lunch time and agree on the rest of the details.

Tad: I don’t know what are you guys going to do without me ¯\\_(˶′◡‵˶)_/¯

Kōuki: If the plan doesn't work, get ready to run around the gym five times

Tad : WHAT, suga-san that is unfair. If it doesn't work it would be hinata fault. 

Kōuki: 7 times then 

Tad : NO 

Kōuki : 10 times-

Tad : ok ok don't make them 10 

Tad : hinata make sure to do it right (-.-)

Show: will do my best (T_T)

Tad: wait 

Tad changed the group’s name to tsukihina

Sho: yamaguchi o//////o 

Tad: hehe :b 

Kags: still think that my idea is better. 

Kōuki: kageyama go back to sleep

Kags: oh ok 

Asahiazu: g-guys

**Author's Note:**

> 🎈Thank you for reading 🎈
> 
> Wait for the next chapter 👋🏻😄


End file.
